Fangirlness and Love Triangle
by Jokesterette
Summary: In Las Noches, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are browsing the Net, looking at some drawings of fangirls... Add a happy couple Nnoitra and Tesla and the unwanted third party a Szayel in love with Tesla ... what do you get?


...Fangirlness…

-"Hi Ulqui! Whatcha doin'?" Grimmjow said, entering in the Fourth Espada's room. He was at his desk, eyes on his computer.

-"What's this?"

-"It's a stupid human site. They draw a lot of trash and then put it on this site, and everyone can see those things!"

-"What's so bad?"

-"Look at this one!" Exclaimed Ulquiorra, clicking on a picture to enlarge it. The drawing got bigger. Grimmjow's eyes widened, then he gave out a small giggle.

-"It's Aizen-sama."

-"In a bunny suit!" Shouted Ulquiorra trying to seem scandalized.

-"Who draws this crap?"

-"Females, mostly. They even fall in love with us sometimes."

Grimmjow grabbed a seat and sat down next to the other Espada. He seemed interested, and after all, even ol' sour Ulqui wasn't so angry at the thought of some females drooling on his pictures.

-"Hey, look!- the Sixth Espada laughed- Enlarge that one! You're kissing… ME?"

-"Hey Tesla, do ya think you'll be able to make that tea, or do I have to get Santa Teresa do it for you?"

A confused answer came from next door.

-"I'm sorry, Nnoitra-sama, it's just…"

He closed the book he was reading and looked at his Fracciòn smiling. Tesla put the tea on the Fifth Espada's desk and while he was about to go out of the room, a thin but strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

-"Ouch! Please let go of me! That hurts!"

-"Shuddup!"

-"Do you really need to punish me for that…?"

Nnoitra placed a finger on Tesla's lips.

-"Now close your beautiful mouth for… just a second, will you? I'm trying to kiss you here."

The Fracciòn gave out an inner happiness cry. He loved those moments, when he was alone with the Espada. With _his_ Espada…

Their lips got closer…

-"Hey! Nnoitra! Come here a moment!"

They startled.

-"F-fuck! That scared me to death!" Articulated Tesla.

-"What's that now Grimm?"

-"Just come!"

Nnoitra looked at Tesla again.

-"I just wanted to say… well… I love you, pansy."

He ruffles his Fraccion's hair and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

Then he rushed to Ulquiorra's room, leaving Tesla with a stupid 'I love you' smile on his face.

-"Well?"

-"Lookit, Spoony. It seems you've got a boyfriend…"

He looked at the computer. There was a drawing of him kissing Tesla. His heart jumped. What if the two jerks there discovered all about him and his Little Tes, and were trying to tell him in that way?

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow laughed like mad.

-"So how do you like it, huh, Spoonhead?"

-"Uh… not so bad. I'm so sexy that I'd fall in love with myself, sometimes." He said, stroking his hair with a 'I'm sexy babe' smile.

The other Espadas looked at each other and laughed again.

-"You'll never change, Nnoitra."

-"I'm proud of it. And what about you, Mr Jeagerjaques, in that picture? Are you lowering yourself to a human's level? Oh my God! You are kissing that pet-girl!"

He snickered, evil.

-"Her name's Orihime!" Retorted Ulquiorra, maybe with a 'little' hint of anger in his voice.

-"Look who cares for the human female." Laughed Grimmy, and Ulquiorra blushed and closed his eyes.

-"Look who's got blue hair…" Whispered the Fourth Espada to himself. That Grimmjow was really annoying sometimes…

Nnoitra yawned and looked at the screen, sleepy.

-"WTF?"

-"Wow! Download this one, Ulquiorra! I've got a nice body, I have to say…"

The picture represented Grimmjow in his panties, striking a sexy pose.

-"Hey! The new meeting is in five minutes…" Exclaimed Szayel Aporro, entering Nnoitra's room with an angry look on his face. The look vanished as his eyes met Tesla's, who was still there, thinking sweet thoughts… Szayel's sudden intrusion really bothered him.

-"Oh! It's you, Tesla…"

-"Szayel-sama! Can I help you?"

-"Oh, yes, I was looking for Nnoitra… did you see him?"

-"I think he's in Grimmjow's room…"

Szayel snorted.

-"'Grimmjow'?"

-"Er… I mean… Grimmjow-sama, sir. Sorry." He lowered his look, ashamed and a bit scared. The mad scientist could have him punished… oh God. Punishments in Las Noches were awful.

-"I'm going to report immediately…"

Tesla's eyes widened and looked at Szayel, terrified.

-"No! Please…"

His green eyes seemed to beg the Espada's pink eyes.

Szayel went closer to Tesla.

-"I'm not going to tell… if you kiss me." He whispered at his ear.

-"W-what?"

The pink scientist pushed him closer to the wall.

-"Don't panic, my dear Fracciòn. Just a little kiss on the cheek, ok?"

Tesla closed his eyes and trying not to think 'I'm a two-timing bastard', he kissed Szayel. Or, to put it better, his lips barely brushed Szayel's skin.

The Espada smiled in pleasure anyway.

-"Thank you, Tesla. See you."

The Fracciòn just waved his hand.

Szayel stopped on the doorway and asked without turning back:

-"Do you like me?"

-"Well… you're a good Espada and all… but I have my eyes on someone else…"

-"Nnoitra."

-"How the-"

The scientist stopped him with the saddest look he was capable of.

-"Anyway, I like you, Tesla. Don't tell Nnoitra. See ya, love."


End file.
